world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo
Piccolo is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, born with the simple goal of killing Son Goku and avenging his father at any cost. A wise, expert strategist, he was initially one of Goku's most ruthless enemies, but after training and bonding with his son, Son Gohan, in preparation for the arrival of the Saiyans, he began to become a better person, eventually joining the Z-Fighters as one of their most skilled warriors. Statistics *'Name': Piccolo *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 26 (27 Physically) *'Birthday': May 9th *'Classification': Namekian *'Blood Type': *'Height': 226 cm (7'5") *'Weight': 116 kg (255 lbs) *'Skin Color': Green *'Eye Color': Black *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Weighted Clothing *'Weaknesses': Piccolo cannot regenerate if his brain is destroyed. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Special Beam Cannon, Explosive Demon, Antenna Beam, Chasing Bullet, Eye Lasers, Hellzone Grenade, Light Grenade *'Voice Actor': Toshio Furukawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Mountain level *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic with Weighted Clothing, likely higher without Weighted Clothing *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': Class EJ *'Durability': Large Mountain level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill unless circumvented. *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Kilometers to Hundreds of Kilometers with Ki Blasts and Attacks. *'Intelligence': Genius (Piccolo is an incredibly skilled and experienced fighter, growing further in wisdom and knowledge after fusing with Nail and then Kami. He is a strategic, careful fighter, playing dead to bait Goku into dropping his guard in their first fight, and acting like he was defeated to get information after Cell absorbed some of his energy and disabled his arm. He's also quite skilled at judging the strength and abilities of others and analyzing their abilities, quickly detecting that Goku wasn't at his best when he was fighting Android 19 and that Vegeta would be outlasted and defeated by Android 18.) Appearance Piccolo is a very tall and muscular Namekian. While greatly resembling his father/incarnation, he is noticeably shorter and somewhat thinner. He also has a more solid facial structure with less pronounced cheekbones, a rounder chin, a straight nose, and black nails on all ten fingers. From the time he is a young adult onward, Piccolo wears a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi. When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Like Goku, Piccolo generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. Personality Throughout the franchise, regardless of Piccolo's allegiance, his general demeanor has always been stern, if not grumpy, with an indifferent attitude towards others. Piccolo rarely smiles and enjoys solitude. Piccolo is frequently seen meditating in quiet places and drinking thawed ice water in the north area. However, he shows a noticeable cockiness when fighting. He can also be very confrontational toward people, showing very direct and honest opinions about a situation or an individual. Piccolo is known for his very precise and efficient methods in battle and likewise is shown to be very analytical and tactical in battle, able to see through his opponent's skills and weaknesses to devise effective strategies for victory. In the Baby Saga, Baby openly acknowledged Piccolo as one of the most brilliant fighters in the galaxy. Originally, Piccolo inherited his father/former self's desire for world domination and destroying Goku. He was determined to prove his superiority and possessed many of the villainous properties of his father, such as a violent and destructive nature and a total disregard for anything besides victory. This was shown during his battle with Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where he shows almost no mercy for his opponent, breaking all of Goku's limbs while laughing sadistically, believing it was necessary after what Goku had done to his father. Despite all this, Piccolo was not without a measure of restrain and honor, as he for no reason saved a mother and daughter from debris during a storm. He also let Krillin walk away after submitting in the tournament. Piccolo has also shown traits of pragmatism, teaming up with his archrival Goku and later the rest of the Z Fighters when the threat of the Saiyans proves to be too much for him alone, citing the aliens' defeat as a shared goal. According to Goku, his overall evil nature became more of stubborn and angry attitude than flat-out villainous. After his battle against Goku, Piccolo gradually began to develop for the better as the evil nature only dwelled through his desire to destroy Goku inherited from his father/former self. Later, when he and Goku team up to battle Raditz, Piccolo began to show more respect during battle, even commemorating Goku on his noble sacrifice despite still considering him an enemy and, during the battle against Nappa, praised the other Z Fighters' bravery and tactics. While training Goku's young son, Gohan, while originally only for to prepare for the coming Saiyans, Piccolo's heart and motives quickly begin to change as the boy takes his time to talk with Piccolo and have normal discussions that do not result in a violent outbreak, this stemming from Gohan agreeing on Goku's views of Piccolo now being more grumpy than truly evil. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo goes as far as to sacrifice his life to save Gohan, stating how his friendship and love had changed him forever. Piccolo has stated that Gohan was the first person to see him not as a monster and was proud to call him his friend. From then on, Piccolo became very protective of Gohan, proud in his growth as a man and seeing Gohan a surrogate-son, to which Gohan himself came to care for Piccolo as a dear uncle or even second father. This also truly cemented his change from evil to good and a true friend and team-mate for the Z Fighters. He also came to view Goku in a similar light as a dear friend and ally as after being teleported from the self-destructing Planet Namek and learning of Goku's intentions, Piccolo noted he would have preferred to fight alongside the noble warrior to the end, showing his respect for the Earth's savior. Despite having spent most of his life unaware of his origins as an alien rather than a demon and shocked to learn such, Piccolo came to appreciate learning this truth. To which, upon learning of Frieza's genocidal attack on the Namekians, Piccolo was determined to fight Frieza and avenge his people, even when King Kai warned him of the danger Frieza's might possesses. After fusing with Nail and acquiring all his knowledge of Namekian culture, Piccolo felt whole as a person, now able to understand his roots. The greatest change in his character was when he made the choice to remerge with Kami so he could battle the androids. Kami's willingness to do this showed how little evil was left in Piccolo, trusting that Piccolo would use the extra strength along with Kami's divine powers and centuries-worth of experience for good. Once reunited, all remaining traces of evil disappeared from Piccolo. While still having a stern demeanor for the most part, Piccolo showed genuine compassion for all living being beyond those he deemed a friend, as he tried to get Cell to spare the man in Ginger Town. Although he still has little to say unless it involves battle and does not seem to understand the concept of romance, referring to it as "mushy stuff", although this is understandable since Namekians lack romantic relations. As Piccolo carries on in life, he becomes slightly more relaxed and joyful, which simultaneously made it easier to stress and annoy him. He would partake and enjoy various parties and social events, including Bulma's birthday and Gohan's wedding. Even more, Piccolo's kindness continued to show, displaying a gentler and nurturing side, helping in the raising of Pan, showing a very efficient job of it as he had a whole list set up on what to do for the baby and genuinely enjoyed it. While encouraging Gohan to find his own path in life, he still firmly believes that Gohan must keep up his training to better protect that which he loves. To which, he proudly accepted Gohan's request to retraining him after the second battle against Frieza cost Piccolo his life again to save Gohan. During which, Piccolo retains his harsh and merciless training methods, all in the goal of restoring Gohan's fighting instinct and true power. History Power Piccolo is the most powerful Namekian in the Dragon World's Universe 7, with Grand Elder Guru remarking him (or rather his original self the Nameless Namekian) to be a prodigy amongst prodigies, and even strong enough to stand up to Super Saiyans. Piccolo has been the strongest Z Fighter in the Dragon Ball series at two points: when he fuses with Nail to battle Frieza and after he fuses with Kami to become the Nameless Namekian again and fight Imperfect Cell; in both cases, Piccolo fused with another Namekian. As he is the reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo, Piccolo retains all of his father's memories and experiences, as well as skills and abilities. This along with his dedication to training and meditation, allowed him to well surpass his father at his peak. Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Namekian heritage and Dragon Clan status, this is the source of Piccolo's superhuman capabilities and power. He is incredibly skilled in the art of ki control. He often fires powerful blasts of ki from his mouth. *'Antenna Beam': Piccolo can fire arcs of electricity from his antennae. *'Chasing Bullet': A powerful and fast blast of ki that rapidly homes in on Piccolo's target. *'Explosive Demon Wave': Inherited from his father, this is one of Piccolo's signature techniques. Supporting his leading arm with the other, he fires a powerful wave of ki straight forwards. *'Eye Lasers': Piccolo can fire lasers from his eyes. *'Hellzone Grenade': One of Piccolo's most powerful techniques. Piccolo fires a large barrage of ki blasts, which lie suspended in the air around his opponent before they fly at them from all directions, causing a massive explosion. *'Light Grenade': After bringing his hands together, Piccolo charges up and fires a high-power sphere of energy straight at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Special Beam Cannon': One of Piccolo's signature attacks. After bringing his index and middle fingers to his forehead, Piccolo charges up and fires a spiraling laser that can drill through most opponents. Magic: As a member of the Dragon Clan, Piccolo has several magical abilities. *'Mafuba': Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Not only does Piccolo know how to use the Mafuba itself, but he also has knowledge of its counter, which allows him to reflect it when its used against him. *'Magic Materialization': Piccolo can create objects and clothing, seemingly out of thin air, often using this to create his weighted clothing whenever he has a need for it. Namekian Physiology: Piccolo is a Namekian, a long-lived race of slug-like aliens with exceptional hearing. This grants him several abilities, most notably the power to regrow lost limbs and destroyed organs as long as his head remains intact. He can also extend his arms to great lengths to attack and grab opponents from a distance, and he can even use his regenerative powers to greatly increase his body's volume, growing significantly in size as a result. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Namekian Category:Martial Artist Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters